Two Sides of a Coin
by blanko
Summary: Elle/Claire fanfic. season 4 happened. Gretchen plays her part.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, this is what happens when I get to watch too much videos on you tube. It's an Elle/Claire fanfic. and of course, Gretchen.**

**I added some characters to feed my muse. i hope you like it. feedback and comments are much appreciated and anticipated . i could use some beta if you're willing..**

**ayt, here goes my 2 cents. enjoy!!!**

**Two Sides of a Coin**

Chapter 1

"AHHHHHH!!! Someone!!! HELP!!!" a tall brunette shouted in panick as she began to witness a very gruesome murder.

"Oh shit, oh shit, o shit..." the football player chanted as the man who was about to cut open a a girl's head turned to look up and saw three very frightened teens shouting for help. He heard the sirens getting closer and decided to teleport himself in an instant leaving the wounded girl unconscious.

"Uh, guys? Did you see that?" Rachel asked the two boys wondering what on earth just happened.

All George could do was nod and kept mumbling about how they should just run away instead.

"Let's help her. Quick, Fred! What are you waiting for?!" Ryan ran to the shore to check on the girl. Rachel followed not before glaring at his brother. "Oh my, Is she ok?"

"She's still breathing." Ryan said "but she needs to go to the hospital. What about you?" this is the first time he's seen his girlfriend worried and frightened at the same time.

But just as the man dissapeared, Rachel was back to her usual "tough girl" self. "yeah, i'm fine. All we have to do now is wait. My brother could use some cuddle time by the looks of it, though."she headed towards George who still couldn't believe what he saw.

In the mean time, two 4x4s and 2 choppers showed up. Men in suits came out and checked on the now empty crime scene. They carried the victim to the chopper and flew her to the nearest hospital.

The men in suits scattered everywhere to check the place while their leader headed to see the three teenagers and checked on them. He escorted them to the second chopper so that they could get them away from the island faster.

"Did you see the man who did this?" Fred, a guy who looks like George Clooney asked Rachel.

"No, we only saw the girl. No man, no anything." Ryan answered instead; earning a nod from Fred

"Where are they taking her?" Rachel wondered, feeling annoyed at how Ryan brushed her off.

"In the hospital, of course dear and don't you worry a thing,she'll be fine" Fred said in a fatherly tone. "but you guys should definetely take a rest now. You'll see her right after."

"uh, Fred?" Ryan was hesitant

"Anything, say it and it's done" Fred said as a matter of factly

"Please tell them not to make a big deal out of it. I'll talk to my brother when I get home, is that alright?"

"Done." and with that, home they went.

A month has pass after the incident and still, noone has the guts to bring up what happened during their supposed to be weekend escapade. It's as if everyone is trying to avoid the topic, not even Fred is up to it. All they know is that right now the blonde victim is getting better in fact, she's all kinds of better; like the thing that happened that time didn't happen at all. The doctors who checked on her said that it's probably caused by the traumatic incident that leads to amnesia but aside from that, she's physically and mentally well. She remembers her name, after all.--- Elle Bishop.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys!!! thanks for the reviews!!! I really appreciate it a lot!!! hugses!!!**

**about my the characters, I just wanted to give Elle some background and support system coz I love her so much to be alone **

**and i'm lame like that. haha  
**

**Oh, Claire's coming out in the next chapter so hang in there. **

**Please review ok? It's like inspiration.**

Chapter 2

"So, as I was saying you're going to the university with us this semester. Right, Ryan?" Rachel felt good having a say in a lot of things. It makes her feel superior and most of the time she looks good doing it. Rachel and Ryan grew up together along with her goof of a brother, George. The three was unseparable ever sinced Rachel and George's mother died in a car crash.

Ryan nodded "James took care of everything already. He's good like that." and ended his sentence with a smirk.(_James, Ryan's brother and their dad are bestfriends and business partners.)_

"Uh, i'm not sure if..."Elle got interrupted by George who's too busy playing his GuitarHero to even bother "sides, don't you think it's great? I'm sure a lot of boys will drool over you and i'll tell everyone you're my girlfriend and get famous for that. BAM!" he winks at Elle and get back to finishing his game.

Elle could still not believe her eyes how life changes and is still changing after Sylar's attempt on killing her. Everything's so "normal" and she wouldn't have it any other way. Seeing these three humans with so much life in them makes her want to forget everything that happened in her past. Redemption maybe hard with every horrible things she did but right now, she has to start somewhere and lying to this people maybe her on shot chance to start the life she never had. Looking back is not an option anymore, the Elle 3 months ago had died when Sylar cut her skull open. Right now, the 'new Elle' is nothing but normal... and unbelievably rich thanks to her new found would've thought that almost dying would bring her a new life. The former villain couldn't help but smile at her thoughts. '_Lucky much?'_ Elle thought.

Rachel snaps her fingers at Elle, bringing the blonde back from her thoughts "blondie, you should stop doing that if you don't wanna end up in a medical facility....." all the words that comes after are nothing but echoes in Elle's ears, all that stuck was the facilty. She's not going anywhere near anything with that word on it. It gives her chills and brings back bad memories from her childhood but the weird part is that she couldn't actually remember anything like that ever happenning to her. Seeing the worried look on their faces, Elle managed to put aside the fears and hide in a facade once again.

Smiling, she knows she should say something. "pfft, i'm just wondering what university is that exactly and" looking at George "please spare me some future humiliations. I'm too hot for your own sake."

"ha! I knew it! You and me, missy. We are gonna get along pretty well." Rachel hugs the blonde

" And then there were 2." George scoffs before continuing "bitches!"

"i'd never thought i'll see the day, my sister and my girlfriend getting along." Ryan managed to let out before the two girls actually hurt the big goofball.

All of them suddenly landed their eyes on Ryan. "What did you just say?!" the brunette asks in surprise.

Elle is speechless.

George is amused.

"Well, I uh, James told me last night about his thoughts since we couldn't find any records of your relatives he thinks it's best that you stay with us and make you part of the family. I told him I'm more than fine with of course, it's never really gonna be official unless you don't like the idea. I mean, do you Elle? Do you wanna be part of our family? I promise i'll be a good brother sides, I think Elle Bishop Smith addss a little ring to it, don't you think?" Ryan wanted her to say yes.

Rachel remembered that look, the last time she saw that was when Ryan professed his love for her. She never saw it again until now. _"It's a good sign, right? Please say yes." _She thought to herself.

George is not surprised at all. Somehow, he knew this could happen, he wished this to happen and although Elle is like the blonde version of his sister, he likes having her around.

Elle could not even believe what she heard._'I could use a normal life, friends and money but FAMILY? I've only ever been into one before and i'm not even welcomed, well that's if you count the Bennets... but this, this is a different life,'_ far from the one she had. Here, she feels accepted, wanted, protected, and even loved. _'They don't even know who I was, who I've killed and what i've done. I lied to them and yet they want me to be part of their family? WOW. I don't think so much good will come out of lying.'_ she thought for a moment and finally answered.

"I.. love.. to be... your sister., but are you sure coz." Ryan embraced her before she could finish her sentence.

"I' can't wait to tell James! He'll be happy to hear this. Oh, and by the way" he motioned the blonde to face their two friends, "guys, meet my sister."

----------University life------------

**Elle's POV**

_I can still remember my first few months here. To say that it was intoxicating is an understatement. I realized just now what i'm missing on life- everything, though there are I times I can't help it, using my abilities once a while when no one's looking. Damn, am I good or what?ha, I can control my electricity now more than ever in fact, I found out through a lot of textbooks and internet that I can do so much more. Physics is now my favorite subject. I can move things and sense things with my ability, I'm still a bit rough on the edges though. Blame it on my three best friends for always hanging out with me like i'm the most interesting person in the world. Well, I know i'm a beauty and such and such but still, come on even a goddess needs an alone time people?! Yeah, whatever. Sometimes I've been thinking of telling them of my ability and there times I swear I tickled Goof George with it. Anyways, I really really wish I could tell them but I have a lot of what ifs and getting their life in danger is so not gonna happen, won't let it. So then, no. I've decided that it's better this __way. Ignorance is my/their new best friend. _

_ Nathan Petrelli has been appearing in the news lately. Sucks for them, all my 'former friends'. Look at me living 'the life': friends, parties, school, parties not to mention i'm rich. Yep, I never forget that. Having a stepbrother who's propbably one of the riches man in the world has its perks I tell you, but then again no one has a single clue coz it's like the family's dirty little secret. They just want to be known as one of the shareholders of a very succesful company and I don't give a damn really._

_ I wonder what's happening in "the heroes world"? Everyone there is fighting for his own cause. Sucks for CheerClaire, she must be so jealous if she finds out I'm alive and having the time of my life. Poor indestructible girl, the last time I saw her she was good to me and I as always was a bitch to her. She's lucky though coz she have people who loves her and would do anything to save her. So much for a baby who could not even die. Yeah,yeah. Bitter much I know. Just looking at her made me sick. She's the poster girl for everything good and i'm what? Try growing up in a lab then we'll see what's it like to be me. Now now, I'll file it in the past now; I have this whole new life ahead of me. My life is all rainbows and unicorns again or is it unicorns and rainbows? I forgot what Noah told me, but whatever right? As long as I don't go anywhere near them (people with abilities) i'm safe. Now, all I should think of is my family, my three bestfriends, getting a degree and repay all the good things they've done to me. Revenge? Sylar and all of them freaks can fuck themselves off. Who knows, if i'm as lucky as I think I am they,might be all dead before I even get to them._

_Ooh! here comes Rachel. Gotta get out of my thoughts before she accuse me of daydreaming again. I wink at her and smile._

"Hello to you too, blondie" Rachel is perky as usual

"What's the latest?" I asked so she would stop going through my books but she just ignored me

"Hmm, what's the obssesion with Physics?" she raised a brow to let me know I won't get away with this

"I'm thinking of getting a major, what do you think?"

"I think you're already majoring in Lit. Why the change of heart? Did Shakespeare broke it?" Ha Ha ha. This girl lacks a sense of humor sometimes.

"Seriously?! That's all you've got?" it's my turn to raise my brow

"Fine. I don't care. So....about the freshmen thing tonight, you wanna ravage the place and hunt some frosh to be slaves?" yep, she's really psyched

"Yeah, sure! As long as the booze is straight up." this is my College life.

"Says the girl who do body shots with hot girls." what?!

"What?!"

"See ya later at 8 bitch!" and then just like that she was out of sight. This is a library afterall and she hates it. Did she just siad what I think she said??? about hot girls?


	3. Chapter 3

**hello, sorry it took me so long.. i really want to know what you guys think.. nweis, grammar's a bit off. my bad , cookies for reviews, anyone?**

**almost done with the next chapter. Claire's turn . lovelots!!**

**Thanks for reading.. enjoy!!**

**Chapter 3**

"My freshmen year was way cooler than" Elle looks around in dissapointment "this party, if that's what they still this third grade stuff, I mean come on" the blonde picks up a guitar hero "can you believe how lame this is?"

"you play it with George, silly" Rachel mocks the blonde "but I agree with you, this could get better with booze, drunk boys and body shots, what do you think?" both girls smiled devilishly... with a plan in mind.

"Oh"

"yeah. oh. Give me a second" Rachel starts typing on her cell:**Goof, need booze, bring friends, let's party.**

"Done" she winks at the blonde

"ooh!! can't wait!"

A girl suddenly interupts the two friends "Are you done not playing coz people actually wants to play, you know?"

_who does this girl think she is?!_both girls look at each other thinking the same

"What the.." Elle stops the brunette. "beat me to it."

"Deal." the girl says with confidence

After a couple of songs, Elle finally accepted defeat.

"Was that the best you've got? Well, never mind, a deal is a deal and I know from the start you can't beat me so.." the girl is really full of it for a freshman, Elle handed the guitar but this time Rachel stops her. "I'll play." the brunette holds the guitar like a pro.

_Show her how it's done. Stupid freshie should learn a lesson._ the blonde thought, she scans the room to check if George and his friends had arrived already but to her surprise, instead of seeing George, a familiar face appeared among the crowd. Her heart's beating so fast in an instant, out of all the place in the world "no fucking way" she mumbles and walks away.

She caught Rachel's attention "Are they here?" the brunette saw her friend walked out of the room in a haste and left the freshie playing solo.

"Hah! You see that? I'm like the best!"the girl could'nt find her opponents anywhere but it's alright, her roommate arrived just in time. She's the one she's supposed to beat anyways.

"Claire! Nice to see you. Here, let's play."

**outside the frathouse**

"Elle! Wait!" Rachel shouts trying to catch up on her friend

"I forgot I have this paper due tomorrow, I really need to go and finish it."

Rachel stared at her for a long while "You saw your ex in there?"

"What?! No, I told ya, paper." she knows she can't get away easily

"Writing a paper don't make you tense, girly." Rachel raise a brow and cross her arms "George's gonna be here any sec." but after seeing how Elle's fidgeting "Fine, let's ditch."

**Elle's dormroomn this happen? Elle's POV**

_How the hell can this happen? So much for wanting to get away from my old life. She looked like... I thought she was dead, hah!funny, forgot she can recycle her self. But come on?!here?!of all the Universities in the world?! She could've chosen China for all I care, why AU? What was she thinking? She'll just start a freak show; the kid's like a war magnet._

_ Ok, breathe self.. everything's gonna be dandy as long as you avoid her. This is a big place, you can just go on unnoticed. Keep away from her at all times and you'll do just fine. Now all I gotta do is find out her class scheds so we don't get the same class together. I wonder what's up with them anyways? Maybe everyone's finally found some sort of agreement and they're just here to start a new life. Nah, wishful thinking. That won't happen._

_ Wait, what if I talk to James and tell him she's bad news to his university? Will he believe me and talk to the his school boards and kick her out? Hmm.. connections can really help a hopeless girl, can't it? Argh!! what am I even thinking? The girl had helped me in some of her cheerleader ways after all, maybe it's time to return the favor and leave her alone. Yeah, I think i'll just ley this one go. It won't hurt us both. Well, as long as she won't find out i'm alive. Damn, paranoid much? Better sleep now. Can't fall asleep in Mr. Fenton's class again, he'll kick me out for real. Boring. Sweetnight self._


	4. Chapter 4

**Slowly... but i'm getting there. Claire and Elle can't avoid each other for long, can they? **

**Thanks for all you guys reading.. thanks for the story alerts,reviews and for adding me in the Elle/claire community.. super appreciate it!!! thanks guys!! **

**Special thanks to Raina Kaiba for constantly reviewing. The talk, yes. They will have to do that some time..**

**hugses!!!**

**Chapter 4**

Everything is getting back to normal, the jumping incident is slowly dying like most one time big time front pagers that caught the attention of many. The crowd who were present the day it happened couldn't believe their eyes that a girl didn't die in a fall like that nevertheless, they took it as a scam not wanting to believe the unfathomable incident. Besides, who would want to open up such weird phenomenon? It demands time, an open mind, a lot of questions and only leads to more effort than necessary, much more open mind, super long time and more than a lot of questions that we all know only leads to dead ends. Ok, a very loopy-dragging-patience-testing kind of dead end and who wants that? Yes, once in a while people get curious but it doesn't end there because in this kind of world, there are a lot of other things to be curious about. A thing with curiousty: it fades off, and moves on... quickly. So now even if it did happen, no one gives a rat's ass. For even in this day and age, what we don't understand, we try to reprimand.

For now, all Claire could do is to continue living the life she was given-- College, her best shot so far. She decided to make do of what's in front of her- studying, dealing with her broken but happy family and her bestfriend, Gretchen. Her roommate has always been there for her, accepting her, understanding and sometimes even laughing at her lamest of jokes. She is the bestfriend Claire didn't have the chance to have and eventhough there are still a lot of things on her mind, she tries so hard to block it out. It wouldn't hurt her if she gives College a chance and forget all things that had happened in the past but for now, she'll try to be discreet as possible even if it includes hiding her so called self again.

Claire closed the box that was filled with a lot of things from her life before now and promised herself not to open it again, not until she graduates that is.

"You should open a safety deposit box on my account" Gretchen sits huftily on the floor with her roommate

"oh, don't mind me. Just sayin ya know, me and my nonsense sayings." She knows what it was like for her friend and all she can really do is make things a little on the bright side of things. Seeing the blonde smile again is harder than she thought.

"Ok, are you really sure about this? I mean really really sure? Coz this right here, it's not gonna be a ride on a hi-way easy so before you regret anything i'm here to talk to you about it." she tries to hold her friend's hand to assure her she's not going anywhere alone.

This time the blonde did the same and smiles "I may not look like it but i'm sure, Gretch. Thanks for being here."

Both girls share a hug. The heavy white elephant in the room that has been lurking around for weeks now finally left.

Claire breaks off first "late lunch?"

Gretchen stands up and reaches a hand to her "Your tab. Now up!"

the two girls went to the cafeteria hand in hand...

"Why on earth do you wanna eat here? Food here tastes like crap."

"We haven't been here in ages E, now if you don't mind we have to eat before kills us with a death glare again."

"You order, i'm just gonna sulk here and not eat."

"Fine!" George ignores the blonde.

"Fine."

Ryan followed his friend

"I can't believe you made him walk out again, this is like the fifth time since yesterday?" Rachel said waving to his brother who is standing in the line.

"He's just tense. Third day and he's the teacher's pet."

"That's my brother, charming in all kinds of world." the two girls always make fun of george, their hobby.

The group ate their lunch and decided that the cafeteria was a bad idea after all. They haven't eaten there since their freshmen year. Elle avoided the place like a plague just like she did on Claire's dormitory. It's been a success avoiding the cheerleader in all kinds of ways. It's not that easy but she did it, dropping the classes where Claire was enrolled and making sure she's got her schedules memorized so as not to cross path with her are only few of those things.

She knew Claire would jump off the ferris wheel, she's stupid like that. She was worried what could've happened next but to her surprise, the people didn't take it as seriously as she thought. Good thing for them with abilities. She just wish that wherever Claire is right now, she's doing fine. As long as it's as far away from here. She smiled at the thought. Finally, i'm off the hook.

"Let's go E! We're gonna be late!" George shouted, snapping the blonde from her thoughts.

"comin'!" Elle got up and followed her friends

"OoopSS!! What the?!!" clumsy George in action

* * *

"It's a good thing we're late" Gretchen looks around and people are starting to leave for their respective classes "pick a table."

"ouch.." Gretchen's shirt was all wet thanks to this big goof and his strawberry shake. "it's ok."

"Hey!" Claire shouts in shock and instead of continuing what she's gonna say she helps her friend clean her shirt.

"aw.. i'm so sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?" George can only scratch his head.

"Goof!! let's go!"

"I.. uh..."

"Whoah!! really now?" Elle was laughing her ass off. "Man, you really know when to pick a timing! Wahahahaha"

"yeah, you say." Gretchen muumbles, hearing this Claire's blood boils up

"It's not even funny!! HOW DARE YOU......" she went to the laughing girl to make a point but instead "Elle?"

The older blonde stops laughing when she heard the familiar voice _'Oh, shit' _she thought and slowly looks up

"Claire Bear!! come, give us a hug!" she said with her trademark Elle smile.

"You could atleast buy me a shirt." Gretchen tells George in a joke and switches her attention to the two blondes who doesn't look friendly with each other at all.

"You guys know each other?" George acts surprised

"No and yes." Elle went to Gretchen and handed her a 50 dollar bill. "Us, paying for the shirt. sorry" she grabs George's arm and took off as fast as she can.

While Claire stood there in shock. _'she was dead. She was dead. She was dead'_

"ahem! I was the one who's soaked here, remember? But making a 50 out of it wasn't that bad at all."

"huh? Oh,How's your shirt?"

"Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Haha, funny. Let's go have that lunch." the two girls ate in silence.

"So you know her?" Gretchen starts the conversation

"Huh? Yeah. She was friends with my uncle."

"You look like you've seen a ghost."she's not convinced

"I didn't expect to see her here." Claire explains

"If she's your uncle's friend, then she's your friend too." what? She's curious.

"We haven't had the chance, no."

"Why not? She looks friendly." just a little too curious for a friend

"I don't know."

"I think I know! Was she your uncle's girlfriend?" wild guess

"No. can we not talk about her anymore? Please" that smile, but she still wants to know

"Last one. Is she like you?" she has to know

"Yes. Satisfied?" she knew, that look.

"Oh... ok." there are still some things that Claire won't share to her.

"Look Gretch, Remember the box? She's part of it. She's part of the world I used to be in and is trying so hard to outlive. She was one of the reasons why I try so hard to fight for who I am... because... I don't wanna end up like her. Look, it's not important anymore. I'm here to study. It's why I hid that box remember?" Claire hopes Gretchen will understand. "so, can we pretend that this didn't happen? Start over?" Claire smiles

"Chocolate shake would be fine." she knew how hard Claire fought for this. She still don't understand the blonde but that look, that smile, that reaction when she saw that Veronica Mars look alike. Maybe some things are better left that way, didn't Claire chose her over everything that box has to offer?

**Claire's POV**

_ Maybe this is the right thing to do, i'm really lucky to have found a friend like Gretchen. She's enough reason why I must live for the moment. College was not a bad idea after all, Dad will be so proud of me. I'm finally maturing. Yay me! But is Elle really alive?How did it happen? She looked so un-Elle like at all. She's different, like good different. What exactly happened that day? Everyone thought she was dead. Even Sylar..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So, that's Claire Bennet, in the flesh!" Ryan pushed the door open and entered Elle's room "George told me."

"So? It's none of your business."

"It is. I helped you hacked her scheds, didn't I?"

"So?"

"Don't worry she's not my type." Ryan smirks and taps Elle's shoulder "She's all yours, E. all yours."

"Wait, do you think she's my type? Stupid dimwit!"

"Heh, you're stalking her?"

"I'm not! That's it, this conversation is clearly over!"

"Come on, you're no fun." he put his arm on Elle's shoulder "I can keep a secret" and winks at her

the blonde gave up, she knew she wouldn't hear the end of this if she don't tell him."I'm avoiding her."

"Well, she's not that hot?" Ryan gave her a comforting look

"Shut it, Ry. You know very well why." did she make a mistake on telling him the truth?

"What happens now?"

"Pretend. It always works."

"She'll probably be looking for you wanting to talk."

"Can't find someone who doesn't wanna be found?" she states her point

"Gotcha. But if there's anything that I can do, tell me, okay? Nothing we Smiths can't do."

"Except being original?Oh no brother, besides your last name you can do almost anything. Hahahaha" inside joke

"Good thing you stick with Bishop?"

" I'm not even sure."

"Aight, enough with the jokes, lil' sis. As long as you don't shock George every time you lose on Guitar hero."

"Huh?"

"What? You think I didn't know?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that.."

**2 WEEKS LATER...**

_Pretentions... life goes on... and then something unexpected happens..._

George and Elle are still out of breath from running just so they can arrive on lecture in time. This is their second take on his class; thanks to the smug professor who failed them the last time they were late.

Usually, the lecture hall is silent, only Mr. Schulz voice can be heard but today everyone's in chaos…So unlike the professor's class.

"Shoot! We're in the wrong place." George pulled the blonde back to the door. "We're dead if we don't find lit in time."

"Bishop, Elle" a familiar voice, both turned their backs to face the man in front… no other than Mr. Schulz himself.

Elle raised her hand and answered "Here!"

"I'm not asking where you are. Take your seat." The man said without looking up

"I think he meant in front." George whispered

"oh." She looked over to see where she was supposed to seat. "just great."

"me thinks you and Shoes are getting intimate"

"Shut up goof!" she went in front and took her seat.

After the class had settled, everyone is back to being silent. The professor scanned the room, sighed and started to speak.

"Leon(the other lit professor) is on leave effective today, from now on and for yadah yadah reasons I'll be taking over his class. My rules now so" a girl caught his attention

"Sorry I'm late."

"You are?"

"Bennet sir, Claire Bennet" the blonde answered shakily

After glaring at her, he told her to take a seat next to Bishop and continued on what he was saying.

"…so if you disgust alphabetical order and feel that it's unfair that I will fail anyone who's going be late for our next lectures leave now and well, consider yourself failed. Understood?" he waited a second and went on "since I'm handling a battalion now, you're gonna have to work in pairs for the whole semester and through the combined efforts of both, grades will be based. And yes, it's the person beside you. Stick with it."

In the mean time, another blonde is fidgeting on her sit. "This is not happening, after everything I went through to avoid her. Argh!!! Karma's a bitch!!!" Elle almost wanted to shout the last words but instead, she just stayed there calmly, all smiles.

**Claire's POV**

_No wonder no one wants to take this class. _Claire silently wished she can walk out easily. What did she get herself into this time? As if pretending and ignoring Ellle would do the trick. She's her lit partner now??

It was the longest lecture she had ever been to. Both blondes didn't talk the whole time; both didn't want to stop pretending. It's better that way, or is it?

"How was lit?" Gretchen wants a full report

"I was late."

"And?"

"He'll fail me if I do it again."

"That's Schulz for you; he's like the terror of lit majors."

"Yeah, if only I can drop that class."

"You can't!" Gretchen makes a face. "He won't sign it, 10,000 tried; 10000 failed. You know what I mean, right? On a happy note, you'll learn a lot from him. From what I've heard he's pretty good."

"Really? Here's not good, Elle's my lit partner."

"Elle's what now?"

"My lit partner…"

"You're still not talking?"

"We didn't have to."

"How about water under-the-bridge thing? She looks friendly anyways, not to mention the fact that you can't fail lit?"

"…."

"'Sides, I think she wants this as much as you do. If only the two of you could settle your differences, you'll both do just fine."

"Just say it, we need to talk."

Gretchen nodded "My point exactly! But it sounded better how I said it."

"You really have a way with words."

"Tsk, that's just part of my charm."

"I kinda agree." Gretchen was flattered, the two girls are laughing on their way to the dormitory.

_**LATE THAT NIGHT…**_

"Gretch?"

"Hmm…"

"Thanks." Claire meant it

"Anytime." Gretchen felt it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Everything should be made simple but not simpler…--- Albert Einstein_

**In the Library**

"How bout this?" Claire holds up the book for Elle to see

"I think this is a bad idea." Elle frowned "I have a better plan" she smirked and took Claire's arm and headed outside.

The crowd is deafening, everyone in the room is jumping and thumping and going wild to the beat. The room smells like alcohol and sweat, it's not a site to see but the way people are dancing and enjoying the night away makes it the best place to let go and let your wild side take over… on a Monday night.

"This is" Claire hates the place to start with

"Fun!!" Elle didn't mind what she's about to say "It's not like they can hurt you, come on!" still holding her arm, the older blonde managed to make they way into the crowd.

"Over here!" upon hearing the voice, Elle waved and went towards the corner where Ryan, Rachel and George along with a bunch of friends were hanging out. Rachel filled two shots and handed over the drinks to both of them.

"Thank the gods it's Monday!!" Everyone shouted in unison except for her. Claire had never in her entire existence, had entered into a wild place like this. Parties, yes but this place is altogether different from what she grew up to. Everyone here doesn't give a damn. Wild as it maybe, not to mention the smell, she still finds the place intoxicating. For the first time in a very long while, she blends into oblivion, finally losing control just like everyone else in that room. Elle's right, it's not like the can hurt her.

The four friends stood there in awe as the blonde cheerleader sways in the beat and the heat of the moment.

"Let's go before everyone starts to grind her." Rachel motioned George to come along and headed to the dance floor where Claire is dancing to her life.

"First time is always the most fun." Elle pointed out

"What were you thinking bringing her here?"

"Aw, you're no fun. The girl needs it. After everything she went through?" the last part, Ryan understood.

"Right." Was all he could say

"Come on." Elle motioned for him to follow her and the group started to dance the night away. It was almost 2 am when Claire realized the time. She pulled Elle over to tell her she has to go.

"I have to go."

"What?"

"I still have class tomorrow!"

"Huh? Oh! Sure!" Elle agreed and took George and Ryan's arm. "A lil help?" she pushed Rachel to Claire. "Let's go."

"Time to go kids!"

They headed outside to Ryan's car. After settling the three wasted co-eds in the backseat, Elle opened the door for her to enter.

"Do you always do this?"

"If we're in the mood. Good thing you don't get drunk." Elle started the engine "Aight, let's get us home."

The car stopped in front of Claire's dorm.

"Thanks for tonight." She broke the silence first

"No worries." The two girls stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to say next.

"I have to get these 3 tucked in bed."

"Right, uh… thanks again." She closed the door and earned a smile from the older blonde.

"Sweet night." Claire watched as the car drove away… she looked at the time.

"Great!"

By the time Claire woke up, it was already noon.

"Just great!" irritated, she got out of bed and was about to go to the shower when her room mate entered the room.

"Aren't you a lil late for that now?"

"You should've woken me up." She couldn't help but feel upset at Gretchen. Weren't they supposed to help each other out at times like these? What's the sense in memorizing their scheds?

"I did. But you were too drunk to even remember." Gretchen walked pass her and got some books on her desk.

"You did?"

Her friend ignored her "I have to go." And walked out of the room without even looking back.

"Way to start a day." The former cheerleader hurried to take a shower. She still has to go to class.

Her last class for the day just ended and she was about to head straight back to the dorm to talk to her room mate when George called her.

"Claire! Wait up!" she turned around to meet him

"Hey there dancing queen!" Elle was all smiles

"Don't mind her, she's being a bitch. So uh, about last night I apologize for being too wasted and not being the responsible driver I should've been." George was really really trying.

Elle was making a face behind his back

"Oh, That's alright. I had fun last night." Claire needs to be somewhere

"You did? That's great! So uh… we should really do it again some time, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure. As long as there's no class the day after?" Claire has to go

"Whoa there! Did you just say yes to a date with this goof?" Elle could not believe her eyes

Did she?

"You're friend looks pretty pissed." Elle pointed to the dark haired girl who was walking a mile per hour.

"Oh, uh.. you see.. uh, I have to go. See ya!" she left Elle and George and followed Gretchen.

"Gretch!" but her room mate was still trying her best to ignore her.

**Hi guys!! I hope you're still with me. I'm not sure if I'm still with me. Haha.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and alerts!! I love you all!! Hugses!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks for the reviews! hope you like it. **

"Come on, it's gonna be fun." She was trying to convince her best friend for the past few days now.

"Come on, C! It's not even like Samuel's Carnival, it's just the usual normal kind of thing and there are a lot of people there so you don't have to feel awkward hanging out with me all the time. "

"I don't feel awkward hanging out with you. Who said that? I just don't like Carnivals. That's all."

"Says me. But I can overlook it if you'll go with me tonight. And I promise not to be mean to Elle anymore. See? Don't you still know how important this party is to me? Please?" Gretchen sat up on her bed to see the blonde's reaction in the mirror.

"Fine." Claire smiles at her and in an instant; she leaps of from bed and embraces the blonde from behind.

"Mwah! You're the best!" Claire fell silent as they both saw their reflections in the mirror.

Instead of telling her, "I told you so" Gretchen immediately let her friend go after realizing the effects of her actions. 'Now this is AWKWARD' she thought to herself.

**It all started during the movie night they had a couple of weeks ago…**

"_hmm.. I definitely miss this.." Claire was eating cotton candy as they sat on a park bench._

"_Me too.." she stopped herself from saying more. _

"_I'm sorry I wasn't being the best friend to you lately..." silence_

"_You see, this is hard for me. You're my best friend and the only constant thing that I have in my life. I've lost every person that I love and I don't want you on that list too. I know it's never simple but I want you to know that I'll do everything to fight for what we have right now." Claire let out a deep breath "there, I've said it."_

_Gretchen was touched by the blonde's words but at the same time she was wondering if there could be something more? Being "bestfriends" with this girl beside her is not enough. She smiled at her thoughts. Is this the time to be honest with herself? She must say something soon… but instead of looking in the girl's eyes; she chose to focus on a certain tree that stood perfectly still no matter the circumstance._

"_What if I fall in love with you? Does that mean I'm defying the laws of being a constant thing in your life? pause… what I meant was I like you in a more than friends way but it doesn't mean I'm in love with you or I'll fall for you because ok, look I just love spending time with you and I hate it when you cry or you're hurt and I can't do something about it. Especially with Elle, after what she did to you. I know it's wrong and that's me being possessive of my best friend and I'm being over too protective of you when you don't even need it but I can't help myself. I swear I've tried. Pause. This time, it was her who lets out a breath. You know what, I'll try harder next time, I pro.._

_Before she could say the last word, Claire took her hand, laid her head on her shoulder and said something that almost made her heart stop beating for a good long while. "We will try harder next time. We will, I promise."_

_Right at that very moment, everything around them fades away and the background music unlike in the movies was their breathing._

"So have you thought about it yet?" changing the topic is always better

"My paper? Uh huh, the .Fall theory." Says Gretchen proudly

"Your Term paper is about murder?" Claire is still pondering on Gretchen's interests sometimes.

"I know what you're thinking but it's not. Philosophy is my art and I'm going to use it to ace that paper."

"My bestfriend is a psycho."

"Yeah? Well, mine is a freak." The taller girl spread her hands and makes some wave- like actions.

"Hey!" she won't stop until they both ended up lying on the bed laughing at a lame joke.

"Jump. Push. Fall huh?" Claire finally said when she was done laughing

"Uh huh."

"I can't wait to read it."

"Me too, even if I'm the one writing it. So about tonight, you're going with me."

"I'm going with you." Claire nods

"As in like a date?"

"Like a date, yes."

Gretchen sat up not wanting to believe what she was hearing "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Claire's still staring at the ceiling, with a smile

"Are you mocking me Claire Bennet? I can't believe you're! oomp!"

Claire was up in a heartbeat and pulling Gretchen out of the bed before heading to her drawer "We better dress up if you don't want to be late at this 'party' of yours."


End file.
